Tweety's High-Flying Adventure
Tweety's High-Flying Adventure is a 2000 direct-to-video animated musical comedy film produced by Tom Minton and James T. Walker, written by Tom Minton, Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, and directed by James T. Walker, Karl Toerge, Charles Visser, and Kyung Won Lim, starring Tweety. It also features other Looney Tunes characters such as Sylvester (as the main antagonist), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny (in a cameo as an anchorwoman), and Speedy Gonzales. The animation was made overseas by the South Korean animation company Koko Enterprises. The movie is an updated spoof of Jules Verne's Around the World in Eighty Days. It was the first (and, so far, the only) long form animated film featuring Tweety in the lead role. Many of the key creative people from the 1995-2002 TV series The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries also worked on "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure", which commenced shortly after the series wrapped production in May 1999. Co-producer Tom Minton instigated the project, which was only the second internally produced direct-to-video animated film done at the Warner Bros. Animation division in Sherman Oaks, California. It was adapted into a game for the Game Boy Color in 2001. Plot On the 2nd of October 1900, when Colonel Rimfire, at the Looney Club in London, announces about his beliefs that cats are the most intelligent, musical animals (after his many plans were foiled by Cool Cat), Granny, hoping to raise money for a nearby children's park, makes a wager that her Tweety can fly around the world in 80 days, collecting the pawprints of 80 cats in the process. Sylvester, still hoping to make Tweety his personal snack, is incensed at the thought of some other cat getting the little bird first and vows to follow Tweety around the world and catch the canary himself; unbeknownst to either one, a thief is also present. Tweety sets a course to Paris, but is blown by a strong wind to the Swiss Alps, where he gets trapped, as does Daffy Duck, but Bugs Bunny saves them both. Tweety goes back to Paris, where he causes Pepe le Pew to mistake Sylvester for a female skunk. Tweety continues on to Venice, but grows overweight after eating too much bird seed. On a longboat, he faces a lot of cats, but he overpowers them and goes back to normal. While attempting to sleep in Egypt, he is chased into a tomb by Sylvester and several other cats, but escapes. In the African jungle, he outsmarts two lions with help from another bird. In the Chinese Himalayas, he befriends another canary known as Aoogah (the name coming from her ability to imitate a horn), after rescuing her from a sacrifice. They are taken by more winds into Mexico, Brazil, Argentina and Japan, and eventually make it onto a boat to the United States. However, Sylvester catches up with them, but Hubie and Bertie cause him to slide into the water. Tweety and Aoogah are able to save him, but end up on a beach in Australia. Sylvester meets the Tasmanian Devil and they chase the two canaries, resorting to a motorcycle, but end up in the ocean. Tweety and Aoogah ride a windsurfer to San Francisco. Sylvester hijacks a tram to chase them, but ends up on Alcatraz, to the fury of Yosemite Sam, who appears as the tram's driver. The two canaries make it safely on a train to Las Vegas, where they escape more cats. Afterwards, they go through more cities across the US, finishing in New York City. There, they trick Sylvester into getting onto a concorde alone. The two canaries are caught up in an Atlantic hurricane and briefly washed up on an island, but outsmart more cats and escape back through the hurricane. In a pub in the English countryside, they discover the thief and manage to outsmart him. Sylvester attempts to frame Tweety by passing his license to fly for a stolen passport. He almost succeeds, but the real passport is in his hand, thus getting himself arrested instead to rame Tweety and himself. Tweety and Aoogah believe they are a day late, until they discover that it's the 21st of December because they crossed the international date line. They are able to get back to London, only to find that they managed to get just 79 pawprints. Tweety then realises he forgot Sylvester so he flies into the prison truck taking him away and is able to get his pawprint, thereby saving the park. Tweety gets happily knighted by the Queen and Sylvester goes to prison for just 50 days for being framed by Tweety and vows for future revenge. Voices *Joe Alaskey as Tweety, Sylvester the Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Henery Hawk, Pepe Le Pew *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Aoogah *June Foray as Granny *Jeff Bennett as Casino Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Bertie *Jim Cummings as Cool Cat, Rocky, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, Hubie *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Casino Cat, Ship Crewman, Sphinx *Tress MacNeille as Airplane Worker, Miss Prissy, Queen of England *Frank Welker as Hector the Bulldog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy *Stan Freberg as Pete Puma Music crew *Music by: J. Eric Schmidt *Songs by: Randy Rogel and Cindy Morrow External links * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure on IMDb Category:Looney Tunes Category:Direct-to-video movies Category:2000 Category:2000's